


How Do You Sleep?

by aobanana



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, M/M, but it's just a flashback ykno, i mentioned kondo, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobanana/pseuds/aobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata hasn't been able to fall asleep for the past couple of days; however, tonight he finds himself standing in front of Gintoki's apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo~!  
> school is over for the year which means i finally have time to write fics again.  
> consider this as one of the many unfinished fics i have saved on my laptop (most of which are in fact ginhiji)  
> im hoping that i'll be able to finish the rest by the end of my summer vacation as well lol

_This is stupid. Really,_ fucking _stupid._

  
That’s what Hijikata thought as he stood outside Gintoki’s door. It’s nearly three in the morning, he notes as he takes a quick glance at his phone, and then around the long, narrow hallway of his apartment. It’s no surprise that he’s standing alone, only to be surrounded by flickering lights and the sounds of creaking floorboards coming from the level above him.

  
He glances back at the door in front of him, debating on whether or not to knock on the door or to just turn around and head back to his room located on the other end of the hallway. To be honest, he doesn’t know why he decided to go here. Or _how_ he ended up in this position. _Why is he in front of Gintoki’s door in the first place?_

Some nights, when Hijikata can’t seem to fall asleep, it's because his mind won’t shut the fuck up, or if he wakes up in the middle of the night in a puddle of sweat after having a nightmare about his brother’s death, he’d find himself staring at the ceiling for countless hours before finally deciding to head outside his apartment in his pajamas for a quick smoke.

  
And he did the same routine tonight, puffing out a couple smokes as he leaned against the apartment’s brick wall, attempting to tire himself out; however, he couldn’t figure out as to why his feet had decided to stop moving as he found himself in front of the damn perm head’s apartment door. He’s never done this before. Usually, he’d find himself speed walking past Gintoki’s door every time he made his way to his own apartment which is four doors past Gintoki’s apartment.

  
So why…

  
_Knock knock knock._

  
He slowly slides his knuckles down the door, instantly regretting what he just did, and curses to himself, running his fingers through his dark locks as he turns his body away from the door.

  
“Fuck…”

  
His feet freezes in place as he hears the doorknob twist and the door slowly swing open. Hijikata turns his head back and is faced with the silver haired male. The chain smoker swallows a lump in his throat as he takes in the other man’s appearance. His heart beat quickens much to his annoyance as he notices Gintoki’s hair is more dishevelled than usual, certain curls sticking out in even more usual places, and the fact that the other man stood behind the doorway _shirtless_ , his tight jeans hanging low on his waist, a clear sign that the silver haired male was just about to undress himself just before hearing the rapping on his door.

  
“Oi, Mayora.” The silver haired male says, opening the door wider as he takes one step outside of his apartment. Hijikata takes a single step back, hoping to conceal himself in the shadows in order to hide his now flushing cheeks. “You’re still up?”

  
Hijikata breaks eye contact with the other male and leans his weight on one leg as he stares at the three digits on Gintoki’s door. _Apartment 432…_

  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

  
“But you did knock, right? _Ne_ , I mean, there’s no one else here… ”

  
_Clearly, I disrupted something._

  
“Forget it,” Hijikata waves off, beginning to turn his body away from the perm head. “I’m heading back – “

  
The tug on his arm causes the chain smoker to stop his movements and stares down at the hand wrapped around his right wrist. Normally, Hijikata would shove off the other male’s grasp, curse at his face and walk away in a fit, but this time…

  
“ _Hijikata._ ”

  
This time they _kiss_.

  
The darker haired male finds himself melting into the kiss, leaning forward if only slightly as he is unable to move his legs and shove the other male away from him. He could blame tonight’s actions on his insomnia. He could blame it on his late night thoughts. He could blame it on his feelings of loneliness.

  
_Loneliness… Maybe that’s why…_

  
Either way, the two stand in front of Gintoki’s door way, kissing quietly before Hijikata pulls away from the other man, taking a single step back, and stares at the perm head’s lips. He then brings a shaky finger to his own lips, still feeling the sensation of Gintoki’s slightly chapped lips against his own.

  
“Why did you – ” The chain smoker began before he is immediately cut off by another tug on his arm, this time sending goosebumps up his arm.

  
“Just come inside.”

  
Hijikata suddenly finds himself walking through the threshold of Gintoki’s apartment, and then is backed up against the door after the other male shuts said door close. Before he could ask him what is going on, his lips crash into Gintoki’s once more, although this time with more force and _hunger_ as the silver haired male lifts a hand up to Hijikata’s head, and runs his fingers through his dark locks, tugging slightly at the roots. Hijikata is well aware that the other male’s naked torso is pressing up against his clothed chest, and lets out a quiet moan against Gintoki’s lips as he can feel the slight burning sensation of his erection growing beneath his pajama bottoms.

  
“Hijikata- _kun_ …” Gintoki mumbles against the dark haired male’s lips as he brushes his lips down his chin, jaw, and finally his neck. Once he reaches the base of his neck, he decides to lap his tongue on the smooth skin, sending shivers down Hijikata’s body, and lets the tips of his fingers brush along the other male’s sides.

  
“S-Stop… Gintoki… _Hn_ …” Hijikata nearly gasps at the feel of Gintoki’s tongue and fingers teasing his body. He isn’t sure if he actually means what he says, though. And it frustrates the hell out of him.

  
He bites his bottom lip, feeling the new-found sensation of Gintoki slipping his slightly calloused hands under his T-shirt, his fingers exploring the smooth yet hard plane of his abs, his sides, his ribs, and his chest. Hijikata has to sink his teeth deeper onto his lip once he feels a pressure on his nipple, fingers squeezing and rolling the pink nib. It isn’t painful, they both know, but he feels so damn sensitive that he could come undone just by the act of this alone.

  
The cool breeze surrounding Hijikata’s hips causes him to open his eyes (he didn’t know he had shut them in the first place). His steel blue eyes lower to the figure in front of him and soon realizes that the other male had pulled his sweatpants swiftly down his legs, the thick fabric now surrounding his ankles like a puddle on the floor. He tries to cross his legs, feelings of embarrassment bubbling up on the surface; however, Gintoki squeezes a hand in between his thighs preventing him from doing so.

 

“You asshole.” Hijikata whispers, resisting the urge to smack the side of Gintoki’s head.

  
Hijikata misses the smirk that appears on Gintoki’s face as he teasingly brushes his fingers up and down his inner thighs.

  
“’Asshole’?” The damn perm head repeats, voice low. “You want me to play with _your_ asshole, Oogushi-kun?”

  
“I never said that, _baka_ – ”

  
“ _Ne_ , well to be honest, Gin-chan prefers to play with _this_ little guy,” Gintoki purrs, looking up to meet the chain smoker’s eyes as he lifts the hand that was running along the other man’s inner thighs, and resting it on his clothed dick. This earns a soft whimper from the man standing above him and Gintoki raises an eyebrow at his reaction. “A little sensitive now, are we? Or are you just eager for Gin-chan to suck on your – ”

  
“C-Could you stop referring to yourself in third person and just fucking get on with it?” If Hijikata wasn’t frustrated at Gintoki’s teasing before, he is absolutely agitated and one hundred percent impatient now. “And _fuck you_.”

  
Hijikata ignores the giggle he receives as a response from the silver haired male and leans further back against the door. He hadn’t realized that they haven’t moved an inch since Gintoki had dragged them into his apartment until just a second ago. He is about to mention it to him until he suddenly feels the cool touch of Gintoki’s fingers dipping between the stretchy band of his briefs and the skin of his hips. Hijikata just had to make eye contact with the damn perm head as soon as he slowly pulls down his underwear, (again, leaving them hanging around his ankles along with his sweatpants) and stares in awe at the chain smoker’s erection as if he is just about to dig into a new parfait flavour infused with red bean on the menu of his favourite diner.

  
“ _Itadakimasu_.”

  
“You’re such a – Ahh…”

  
_Who does he think he is saying ‘Itadakimasu’ when he’s about to suck dick. Only_ fuck boys _fucking say that. Fucking idiot…_

  
He had wanted to say that (Hijikata wanted to say _a lot_ of things tonight), but he was too busy clenching his teeth and clenching his fingers into a fist by his sides as the silver haired male licked the tip of his cock like a fucking _ice cream cone_. His cock is then engulfed by a wet heat as Gintoki wraps his lips around the tip of his member, licking and swallowing the pre-cum, meanwhile his hand wraps around the base of Hijikata’s cock, nearly sending the male standing above him over the edge.

  
“Fwees gwood, hm?” Gintoki asks between a mouthful of Hijikata’s cock.

  
“D-Don’t talk while sucking me off…!”

  
Gintoki rolls his eyes and continues his ministrations on the other male’s dick. He decides to open his mouth wider and bob down on Hijikata’s cock until his lips meet his fingers on the base of the dark haired man’s erection. Hijikata feels the sensation of the perm head’s tongue licking along the underside of his dick, as well as the tight grip he has with his fingers. He tries to muffle out his lewd moans by raising a wrist up to his mouth, but he could still hear the loud, slick slick, sound of Gintoki increasing his pace around his cock.

  
Now this isn’t the first time Gintoki has given Hijikata a blowjob, however, this does count as their first time giving a blowjob so late at night – in the morning – at the perm head’s apartment. The first time they’ve ever had sex was when they were in their first year at university. A mutual friend of theirs at the time named Kondo had invited them to an end of the school year party at his dorm room. It was a small dorm room, mind you, but the party carried on regardless of the fact that there was an endless stream of people entering the room and it felt as though the place was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Of course they expected there to be alcohol – who wouldn’t expect that – however, what they didn’t expect was for there to be a game of ‘Drunk Truth or Dare’.

  
Hijikata thought little of the game at the time and tried to hide behind the dingy sofa (and to be honest, he’d still try to hide from a game of truth or dare today) but what happened instead was he was dragged by a hammered Gintoki (at the time, he only knew him as ‘Perverted Perm Head in my communications class') into the circle of other hammered university students and was forced to participate in one round.

  
Fortunately for him, he wasn’t the first to get chosen.

  
_Unfortunately_ for him, Gintoki was the first to get chosen and just so happily decided to agree to the dare written on the piece of paper that said “ _Take the person on your left to the bedroom, and make out with them for at least four minutes_ ”.

  
Needless to say, the duo hadn’t only locked lips for eight and a half minutes on Kondo’s squeaky bed, but even decided to go even further… _down_ each other’s bodies and suck each other off.

  
It’s been a while since they had been that intimate with each other. And if they ever did, it was almost always with the help of the alcohol working its magic through their bodies.

  
But tonight is different.

  
The sound of sex, groans, and muffled out curses helped Hijikata to distract himself from the thoughts he had earlier this morning. Right now he could only focus on Gintoki’s mouth, the way he hummed on his cock sending soft vibrations along his member, as well as the sweat forming on his forehead as he begins to thrust his hip against the other man’s mouth.

  
_Slick, slick, slick._

  
Hijikata brings a hand to the back of Gintoki’s head and digs his fingers through his unruly hair.

  
_Up, down. Up, down._

  
“Gin… t-toki…”, he breathes, feeling himself coming undone and bites on his wrist.

  
The chain smoker can feel the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Gintoki’s throat and can’t help but wonder if the other man even has a gag reflex in the first place. A few seconds past and Hijikata just about pulls out Gintoki’s hair (not that Gintoki minds, despite him being a _sadistic_ bastard) as he thrusts his cock into the perm head’s mouth, reaching his climax and shooting his seed down the other man’s throat. He lets out a loud groan, calling out Gintoki’s name along with a series of “f-fuck…!”.

  
Hijikata hadn’t even finished coming down from his high when he felt Gintoki swallowing his cum around his cock almost as soon as he reached his orgasm. He is speechless, that’s how this usually ends, and his chest rises and falls slowly as he takes in large breaths, trying to regain a steady rhythm again.

  
After the silver haired male pulls away from his now flaccid member – a string of saliva stretching between his lip and Hijikata’s dick – he stands up until he’s at eye level with the darker haired male and connects their lips one more time, slipping his tongue inside Hijikata’s mouth, and presses his body against the door until there isn’t any more space between them.

  
And although they don’t say much to each other, other than snarky and/or spiteful comments, this is just what Hijikata needs in order to forget about the stress and anxieties in his life.

  
At least for tonight, he’ll finally fall asleep for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!  
> my writing is a bit /meh/ since i havent been able to write since january lol  
> and i still cant write porn the way i want to in my mind >.>
> 
> btw u can follow me on tumblr [@saitouzzz](http://www.saitouzzz.tumblr.com) and feel free to talk about gintama with me (or any other animes and/or memes)


End file.
